


Undyne The Babysitter

by SunnyBot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Mild Language, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, do not copy to another site, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBot/pseuds/SunnyBot
Summary: When the Captain of the Royal Guard finds out that one of her favorite little punks is being held hostage, she goes full on Undying mode and gets ready to kick to some ass.





	Undyne The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when I was super tired, but wanted to write something anyway. It's kinda crap, but at least it's writing practice, right? I originally posted this on Tumblr, and I didn't bother editing it, so there aren't realy proper quotations. Sorry about that! Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

It was a quiet day on the surface. Toriel was off on a conference, and Asgore was filling in for Frisk’s ambassador duties, as the human child had gotten sick. Sans was on sentry duty, or more accurately running his illegal hotdog stand, and Alphys needed to file some reports in the lab, leaving Undyne and Papyrus to watch the royal children. Undyne had been a sitter for the royal children many times before, and was delighted to do so again. Only this time was a bit different . 

Almost every time Undyne had to look after the Royal children, they would invite Monster Kid along for a playdate. There were times where he hadn’t come before, but his older sister always called when he couldn’t make it. But not this time. He just wasn’t there, no call, no heads up, no nothing. Undyne brushed it off, telling herself that he had gotten sick as well. But despite that, Undyne couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

It wasn’t until she received a strange phone call when her suspicions were confirmed. 

 **Kidnapper:** We have your kid.

 **Undyne:** What?! I don’t have a-

Undyne stopped herself mid-sentence, realizing that there were a number of her friends who would have been mistaken  for her child. She looked around to see Papyrus and Frisk palling around while Flowey was yelling about something, and Chara angrily stabbing an empty plate that not five minutes before had been  covered with brownies. She sighed in relief, knowing that she hadn’t fucked up at babysitting just yet. But she couldn’t help but feel something was still off.

 **Undyne:** I’m pretty sure every punk who could even remotely be considered my kid is in the room with me right now.

 **Kidnapper:** …Then who’s this dumb brat with no arms?

Undyne slammed the phone onto the receiver, jumped onto the table, and pulled out her spear.

 **Undyne:** PAPYRUS, ASSEMBLE THE GUARD! THE ASSHOLES ON THE PHONE HAVE MONSTER KID!

**Author's Note:**

> And then Undyne beat the crap out of the kidnappers and got the little punk back and everything was chill!


End file.
